


Put your picture on my wall

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [463]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, Eminem's Stan, F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, M/M, Medication, Murder, POV First Person, Pills, Pregnancy, Songfic, Suicide, Tottenham, Unrequited Love, autograph, i'm not sorry at all, if you know the song (and you probably do) you don't need to read, rr, tape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tu devrais vraiment m’appeler mec, je serai le plus grand fan que tu perdras.Sincèrement tien,Harry.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris, Hugo LLoris & Harry Kane, Katie Goodland/Harry Kane
Series: FootballShot [463]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Put your picture on my wall

**Author's Note:**

> si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson avant de lire le one shot, ne l'écoutez pas, mais faites le après, vous allez adorer, si vous connaissez déjà la chanson, c'est pas une fic, c'est juste la chanson mais en français, mais y'a rien besoin de rajouter, Stan est juste parfaite. Harry n'est pas footballeur dedans.
> 
> Stan- Eminem (MMLP)

**Put your picture on my wall**

**My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray  
Put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad**

**My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray  
Put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad**

Cher Hugo, je t’ai écrit mais je n’ai toujours pas eu de réponse. J’ai laissé mon portable et le téléphone fixe à l’étage, je t’ai envoyé deux lettres en automne, tu n’as pas dû les recevoir, il y a dû y avoir un problème à la poste ou quelque chose comme ça, parfois je griffonne des adresses trop bâclées qu’ils ne doivent pas comprendre là-bas. Mais peu importe, on s’en fout de ça, comment vas-tu ? Comment va ta fille ? Ma copine est aussi enceinte, je vais bientôt être père ! Si j’ai une fille, devine comment je vais l’appeler. Elle s’appellera Rosie. J’ai aussi lu à propos de ta blessure, je suis désolé, l’un des amis s’est suicidé à cause d’une pétasse qui ne voulait pas de lui de mon côté. Je sais que tu l’entends probablement tous les jours, mais je suis ton plus grand fan ! J’ai même tous tes maillots de chaque saison, j’ai une pièce remplie de tes posters et photos mec, j’aime ce que tu fais avec Tottenham aussi, c’est vraiment lourd ! Peu importe, j’espère que tu vas recevoir cette lettre, répond-moi, juste pour parler, amicalement et chaleureusement tien, ton plus grand fan,

Harry.

**My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray  
Put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad**

Cher Hugo, tu ne m’as toujours pas appelé ou écrit, j’espère que tu en auras la chance, je ne suis pas énervé, mais je trouve ça baisé que tu ne répondes pas aux fans, si tu ne voulais pas me parler après ton match tu n’avais pas à le faire mais tu aurais pu signer un autographe pour mon petit-frère, il n’a que six ans, on a attendu sous la pluie et dans le froid pour toi pendant quatre heures et tu as juste dit ‘non’. C’est vraiment merdique mec, tu es son putain d’idole, il veut être comme toi, il t’aime même plus que moi. Je ne suis pas si énervé, je n’aime juste pas qu’on se foute de moi, tu te souviens quand on s’est vu à Manchester, tu m’as dit que si je t’écrivais tu me répondrais, tu vois je suis comme toi dans un sens, je n’ai pas connu mon père non plus, il avait l’habitude de tromper ma mère et de la battre. Je m’identifie à ce que tu fais et dis alors quand je passe une journée de merde je te regarde jouer, je n’ai pas grand-chose d’autre alors cette merde m’aide quand je suis déprimé, j’ai même un tatouage avec ton nom sur la poitrine, des fois je me coupe moi-même pour voir à quel point tu saignes ! c’est comme de l’adrénaline, la douleur est un tel besoin pour moi ! Tu vois, tout ce que tu dis est réel pour moi et je te respecte parce que tu le dis, ma copine est jalouse parce que je parle de toi 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, mais elle ne te connaît pas comme je te connais Hugo, personne ne le peut, elle ne sait pas ce que c’était pour des gens comme nous de grandir ! Tu devrais vraiment m’appeler mec, je serai le plus grand fan que tu perdras.

Sincèrement tien,

Harry.

PS : On devrait être aussi ensemble.

**My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray  
Put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad**

Cher monsieur ‘’Je suis trop doué pour appeler ou écrire à mes fans’’, ce sera la dernière chose que j’enverrai à ton cul ! Ça fait six mois et je n’ai toujours pas le droit à tes mots, je les mérite pas ?! Je sais que tu as reçu mes deux dernières lettres, j’ai écrit ton adresse parfaitement dessus ! Alors c’est ma casette que j’envoie, j’espère que tu vas l’écouter, je suis en voiture maintenant, je roule à 90 sur l’autoroute ! Hey Hugo, j’ai bu une bouteille entière de vodka, tu me défies de conduire ? Tu connais la chanson de Phil Collins ‘’In the Air of the Night’’ à propos de ce gars qui aurait pu en sauver un autre de la noyade mais qui ne l’a pas fait ? Phil l’a vu, et lors d’un spectacle il l’a trouvé ? C’est à peu près comme nous, tu aurais pu me sauver de la noyade ! Maintenant c’est trop tard, j’ai pris des somnifères, je somnole… Et tout ce que je voulais c’était une lettre mal écrite ou un appel ! J’espère que tu sais que j’ai déchiré toutes tes photos qui étaient sur mon mur ! Je t’aime Hugo, on aurait pu être ensemble, réfléchis à ça ! Tu as tout ruiné maintenant, j’espère que tu ne peux plus dormir et que tu rêves de ça, et quand tu rêves j’espère que tu ne peux pas dormir et que tu cries à cause de ça ! J’espère que ta conscience va te bouffer et que tu ne pourras plus vivre, respirer sans moi ! Tu vois Hugo, ferme-la connasse ! J’essaye de parler ! Hey Hugo, c’est ma copine qui crie dans le coffre, mais je n’ai pas tranché sa gorge, je l’ai juste attachée, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Parce que si elle suffoque, elle va plus souffrir, et ensuite elle va mourir aussi ! Ouais, je dois partir, je suis presque au pont maintenant, oh putain, j’ai oublié, comment j’envoie cette merde maintenant ?!

**My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray  
Put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad**

Cher Harry, je voulais t’écrire plus tôt mais j’étais occupé, tu as dit que ta copine était enceinte, à combien de mois en est-elle ? Écoute, je suis vraiment honorée que tu comptes appeler ta fille comme ça, et voici un autographe pour ton petit-frère, je l’ai écrit sur l’un de mes maillots. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir vu au match, j’ai dû te rater, ne crois pas que je l’ai fait intentionnellement juste pour te provoquer, mais quelle est cette merde à propos du fait que tu souhaites aussi te couper les veines ? J’ai dit que cette merde n’était pas à faire, à quel point es-tu niqué ? Tu as des problèmes Harry, je pense que tu as besoin de quelques conseils pour aider ton cul à rebondir quand ça ne va pas, et quelle est cette merde à propos de nous censés être ensemble ? C’est le genre de chose qui ne me donne pas envie de te rencontrer. Je pense vraiment que toi et ta copine avaient besoin l’un de l’autre, ou alors tu dois juste mieux la traiter. J’espère que tu pourras lire cette lettre, j’espère surtout que tu pourras la lire à temps avant que tu ne te fasses du mal, je pense que tout ira bien pour toi si tu te détends un peu, je suis heureux que je t’inspire mais Harry, pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? Essaye de comprendre que je te veux vraiment comme fan, je ne veux juste pas que tu fasses une connerie folle. J’ai vu une merde aux infos il y a quelques semaines, ça m’a rendu malade, un mec était bourré et a conduit sur un pont, il avait sa copine dans le coffre et elle était enceinte de son enfant, et dans la voiture ils ont trouvé un enregistrement, mais ils n’ont pas dit de qui c’était. Essaye d’y réfléchir, son nom était… C’était toi.

Bordel !


End file.
